Dernière sonate avant la pluie
by rickiss
Summary: Comment réagir quand on est confronté à l'impensable, l'impossible, l'indicible ?


Bonjour,

Me revoici avec un texte en contradiction totale avec cette période de fêtes et de réjouissances à venir… Mais je l'avais commencé il y a quelques temps, et j'ai été inspirée pour le finir ce soir.

Je vous préviens d'avance, c'est un texte qui est absolument tout sauf joyeux. Il est même sans doute tout à fait bizarre ou décalé par rapport à la plupart de mes écrits, mais… j'avais envie.

Envie de me pencher sur ces moments de la vie de parents où on se retrouve confronté à l'incompréhension la plus totale face à ceux qu'on pensait pourtant connaître le plus : ses propres enfants.

Et envie de me pencher sur ces questions que les adolescents se posent parfois…

Je vous laisse donc découvrir cet écrit, en vous recommandant très chaudement de le lire en écoutant _Ocean Sonata_ d'Yngwie Malmsteen, car c'est la musique que j'imaginais être jouée au début du texte (il faut juste imaginer que l'instrument principal est un piano et non une guitare comme dans le morceau d'origine).

**Disclaimer** : les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

**Rating** : K+

En espérant que malgré tout ce texte trouvera une petite place dans votre cœur…

* * *

**Dernière sonate avant la pluie**

Ses doigts couraient sur le piano comme s'ils voulaient s'enfoncer profondément dans les touches blanches et noires. Ses mains semblaient pourtant en même temps sur le point de s'envoler.

Ca lui ressemblait tant. Inconstant et envahissant à la fois.

Harry était hypnotisé par la danse brutale des doigts fins sur l'instrument de musique.

Les notes, caverneuses et angoissantes, résonnaient dans la Grande Salle, comme un appel au crime, comme un cri rageur qui agonise. La musique dansait comme un pantin qui se désarticule, et le sorcier brun recula d'un pas, comme si on l'avait brusquement poussé. Cette puissance dans ces quelques notes, cette douleur dans la mélodie…

Ca le prenait aux tripes. Ca lui donnait envie de pleurer, et de fuir. Ca lui donnait envie de se battre, et de jouir.

S'appuyant au chambranle de l'immense porte, il se laissa encore un instant submerger par les vagues sonores et sourdes à la fois, incapable de faire un pas de plus, ni de prononcer le moindre mot.

Et puis, la porte sur laquelle il s'était si fortement adossé claqua avec fracas contre le mur, faisant résonner dans l'immense salle un coup de gong, sonnant le glas de cet instant suspendu entre terre et ciel.

Le piano cessa, le musicien brisé dans son élan.

Les prunelles grises vinrent chercher la source de ce brusque arrêt, et rencontrèrent, à cinquante mètres de distance, les prunelles vertes.

Orage contre espoir, l'un comme l'autre fracassé, défait.

« Potter… » Un reproche, si plein de lassitude.

« Malefoy, je… »

« Oui, oui. Tu es désolé. »

Cet abandon des hostilités avant même le coup d'envoi… Harry comprit. La musique. Ce n'était pas un appel au crime.

C'était un appel au secours.

Lui qui en cet instant aurait aimé être le sauvé et non le sauveur, comprit que son ancien ennemi n'avait pas plus de force et de hargne que lui, aujourd'hui.

Il s'avança alors jusqu'au piano, sous les trois grands sapins qui ne brillaient plus, au bout de la Grande Salle, et sans permission ni reproche, s'assit à côté de Draco sur le banc de cuir noir.

Harry tourna la tête vers l'ancien Serpentard, et vit que, comme pour lui, les années s'étaient inscrites dans sa chair, tantôt avec douceur et poésie, tantôt, comme ce soir dans ces cernes profondes et ce pli soucieux entre les deux yeux, avec plus de dureté.

Même pour les braves et les forts, le temps est impitoyable.

« Tu es là pour… » Une hésitation dans la voix, qui hésite à dire l'indicible.

Un haussement d'épaules, pour repousser le tremblement qui marquerait la faiblesse.

« Comme toi, j'imagine. »

« Oui. Pour… »

« Putain, Potter ! Nos gosses, quoi ! »

« Nos fils, je sais. »

Les longues mains blanches s'abattirent sur le clavier, dans une discordance de notes assourdissantes.

« Et bien moi, Potter, je ne sais pas ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé ! »

Harry baissa la tête, son regard hagard se fixant sur ses poings, serrés l'un dans l'autre.

« Mon fils… Mon Al… »

« …a essayé de tuer mon fils. Mon fils unique. »

« Je sais. »

oOoOoOo

« Alors… ça t'a fait quelque chose ? »

« Mal. »

« Mais tu t'es senti vivant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Plus vivant qu'avant, je veux dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ca faisait juste mal. »

oOoOoOo

Les chandelles étaient presque éteintes, plongeant progressivement la Grande Salle dans une pénombre opaque. Tombant sur les deux hommes comme une chape de plomb, de trop.

Harry sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos, et une sueur glacée couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sensation désagréable. Perturbante. Angoissante.

Sa mâchoire se contracta, si fort qu'il craint un instant ne jamais pouvoir plus desserrer les dents. Mais enfin, il réussit à souffler ces quelques mots :

« Mais… on n'est pas sûrs, tu sais. »

« Si. Si, on est sûrs, Potter. Putain, même ton fils a reconnu les faits ! »

Harry ferma les yeux, priant avec désespoir qu'au moment où il aurait enfin la force de les rouvrir, on lui annoncerait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais la respiration haletante et pleine de rage de Malefoy près de lui, et le froid de ce lieu vide autrefois si accueillant lui prouvaient à chaque seconde combien son cauchemar était réel.

Inadmissible. Impensable. Mais malheureusement pas impossible.

Car oui, si même Al l'avait dit, l'avait admis…

« Mais comment… » murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux quand il les rouvrit. Les trois sapins au bout de la Grande Salle lui apparurent bien lointains et sans vie, dans le brouillard de sa détresse.

Où était passée la magie de Noël ? Où était passée la vie du château ? Où étaient-ils tous ?

Il ne restait que lui. Et Malefoy.

Et leur détresse insupportable, à tous deux.

oOoOoOo

« C'est peut-être comme ça que ça commence… »

« Tu crois ? »

« Je sais pas… Tu crois pas, toi ? »

« Qu'être vivant, ça fait mal ? »

« Ca doit bien commencer comme ça, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

oOoOoOo

« Je ne sais pas comment, Potter. Et j'imagine que je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi. Mais… » La voix de Malefoy si blanche, si aigue, si prête à s'effondrer. « Mais… Je… Mais, c'est mon fils. Mon fils ! »

« Nos fils… »

« Ton fils est un monstre, Potter ! Il a… il a essayé de… d'étrangl… » Sa voix se brisa enfin, s'étranglant justement sur l'indicible. Draco détourna la tête pour dissimuler sa faiblesse, mais ce simple geste amena Harry au bord de la nausée.

Le brun cacha son visage fatigué dans ses mains, ferma les yeux. Serra les poings. Tenta de respirer, une fois, deux fois, trois…

oOoOoOo

« Tu respires encore ? »

« Je… J'ai… Je… J'ai du mal. »

« Tu veux que je recommence ? »

« Non… enfin… laisse-moi… »

« D'accord. »

« Non ! Reste. Je voulais dire, laisse-moi un instant… pour… que… pour que je reprenne… mon souffle. »

« D'accord. »

« Me… merci. »

« J'ai pas serré assez fort, tu crois ? »

« Je… sais pas. »

« Ou trop fort. Je ne comprends pas. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Pourquoi… »

oOoOoOo

« Pourquoi mon Al aurait-il fait ça… J'en suis malade. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon… »

Un hoquet d'indignation échappa au blond, qui se tourna vers le héros déçu du monde sorcier pour s'exclamer, frappant avec rage au passage le clavier délaissé qui protesta dans un éclat sonore de désaccords :

« Pas un mauvais garçon ! C'est un assassin, oui ! »

« Tu es… » Non, ne pas aller plus loin. Ne rien ajouter qu'on risquerait de regretter. _Tu es mal placé pour dire ça… _C'était si faux, en plus. Harry savait, avait toujours su, que Draco n'était pas un assassin. Qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prononcer la sentence cette nuit-là, face à Dumbledore.

Mais quelle mauvaise blague que ce soir, tant d'années plus tard, ce soit son fils à lui, Harry Potter, qui soit accusé de… qu'on pense être un…

Une boule vint obstruer la gorge du brun, qui se leva alors, les jambes tremblantes, s'agrippant au piano. Vacillant, blême. La pièce se mit à tourner, et l'homme ferma les yeux, tout en tentant de respirer. Mais l'air lui manquait. Il suffoquait.

Peut-être allait-il mourir, ce soir, au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Peut-être allait-il être le premier Potter à mourir aux pieds d'un Malefoy.

Peut-être que ça consolerait un peu Draco de ce qu'avait fait son fils au sien. Même si au fond, ça ne changerait rien…

Mais non. L'air revint dans ses poumons. La pièce cessa de tourner.

Mais l'angoisse sourde et dévorante n'avait pas quitté ses entrailles pour autant.

Rien n'avait changé.

« Ton fils, Potter… Il faut que… »

« Il paraît que le tien avait essayé de noyer le mien un mois plus tôt ! » éructa alors Harry, en un cri du cœur rageur, en ultime tentative de blanchir le prénom de son fils, de son tout petit…

Draco se leva d'un bond, plus pâle qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et se précipita sur Potter, le bousculant avec plus d'abandon que de véritable haine, s'exclamant lui aussi sur un ton d'excuse et de défiance entremêlées :

« Ca n'a pas été prouvé ! On… On m'a dit qu'au contraire, il se pourrait bien qu'il l'ait en fait sauvé de la noyade, et non l'inverse… »

oOoOoOo

« Tu ne comprends pas quoi, dis ? »

« Pourquoi on fait tout ça… »

« Je… C'est… dur à expliquer, non ? »

« Je trouve aussi. »

« Mais… tu ne veux pas recommencer ? »

« Si. Si, je veux bien. Et toi ? »

« Oui. Mais… j'ai un peu peur. »

« A cause de la douleur ? »

« Oui. »

« Mais tu vois, c'est peut-être bien ainsi que ça commence… »

« Ou que tout finit… »

« Peut-être, oui. »

oOoOoOo

« Ca devait forcément finir mal, entre eux ! »

« Non… non ! Ils auraient très bien pu s'ignorer toutes ces années, ne jamais se côtoyer ! »

« Et bien, ils ne l'ont pas fait, Potter ! Ils se sont croisés, se sont heurtés, se sont détestés. Et maintenant… »

« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute ? Hein ! »

« De ma… de _ma_ faute ? Mais tu délires totalement, mon pauvre ! »

« Je ne sais pas quelles idées haineuses tu as mises dans la tête de ton fils, Malefoy, pour que… »

« Et toi, alors ? Qu'as-tu appris à ton fils pour qu'en voyant le mien il ait eu l'idée subite de vouloir le tuer… »

« C'est le tien qui a commencé ! »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! »

oOoOoOo

« J'ai encore envie… »

« Encore le lac ? »

« Non. Non… j'ai eu plus de peur que de mal. »

« Peur de mourir ? »

« Pas vraiment… Je ne sais pas trop. L'eau qui envahissait mes poumons, ta main sur ma tête… Les sensations… »

« Oui, je vois. Ca prenait trop de place. »

« Voilà. Je ne pouvais plus penser. »

« Moi, par contre, j'ai réussi à penser, mais… »

« Oui ? »

« A un moment, le blanc, dans ma tête. »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne voyais plus que du blanc. »

« Et ce n'était pas bien ? »

« Ce n'était pas une réponse, en tout cas. »

« Mais c'était peut-être un début ? »

« Peut-être… Je ne sais pas. »

oOoOoOo

Les poings de Malefoy serraient son col si fort qu'Harry sentit l'air lui manquer peu à peu. Il s'étonna même d'avoir encore assez de force pour maintenir les épaules du blond loin de lui avec tant de poigne.

Leurs souffles, erratiques, se mêlaient, tandis que leurs prunelles vacillaient sous le coup de la rage, récente et ancienne d'un ressentiment qu'ils ne savaient plus bien à qui il s'adressait tant il était accusation et culpabilité indissociées.

Et, plus loin encore, au bord du cœur et au fond des entrailles, le désespoir.

De celui qui naît de l'incompréhension, de l'incertitude. Et de la peur, du futur.

Qu'allait-il leur arriver ? Et à leurs fils ? Comment allait finir cette histoire ?

Un coup de tonnerre sembla faire trembler la salle quand l'horloge de Poudlard sonna, trois fois. Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Se regardèrent, soudain perdus, et perplexes. Se relâchèrent, sans plus bien savoir quoi faire.

« Ecoute, Malefoy… » tenta Harry, sans savoir quoi dire au moment où ses lèvres s'ouvrirent. Mais tout, plutôt que le silence.

« On s'en fout, Potter. Laisse tomber. Je suis malade de tout ça. Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe… » Sans savoir non plus ce qu'il racontait, Draco parlait, sans sembler pouvoir s'arrêter, emplissant l'espace. Tout, plutôt que l'absence.

L'absence de réponse.

L'absence de raison.

L'absence de l'autre.

oOoOoOo

« Et la Tour d'Astronomie ? »

« Oh… tous les deux, cette fois ? »

« Oui, ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« On se tiendrait la main ? »

« Si tu veux. »

« On fermerait les yeux… »

« Si tu veux. »

« On compterait jusqu'à trois ? »

« D'accord. »

« Alors… oui, c'est d'accord. »

oOoOoOo

Les cœurs d'Harry et Draco battaient, inquiets, perdus, affolés. Tristes, aussi.

Tristes de constater qu'ils avaient, quelque part, déjà perdu leurs fils. Ils ne les comprenaient pas, ne les comprenaient plus.

Ne les reconnaissaient plus.

Tristes et anxieux, à l'idée que désormais, rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Dans le regard qu'ils porteraient sur eux-mêmes, et sur leurs fils. Sur la chair de leur chair.

Que leur vie serait marquée à jamais. D'un point d'interrogation tracé sans fin, et sans retour.

Tristes, parce qu'aucune issue ne semblait poindre au bout de la nuit…

oOoOoOo

« Ta main est chaude. »

« Ah oui ? Pourtant, j'ai froid, à l'intérieur de moi. Pas toi ? »

« Si, peut-être un peu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On n'a pas encore trouvé la réponse, je crois… »

« Peut-être qu'elle est là. En bas. »

« Peut-être, oui. »

« Tu es prêt ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas… »

oOoOoOo

C'est au moment où la dernière chandelle s'éteignit dans un mince filet de fumée que la pluie se mit à crépiter, violente et assourdissante, sur le toit de la Grande Salle plongée dans le noir.

Harry et Draco levèrent d'un même mouvement les yeux vers les grandes fenêtres, qui laissaient à peine se deviner les ombres mouvantes de cette nuit d'hiver.

Cette nuit d'hiver, qui semblait partie pour ne jamais finir…


End file.
